This invention relates to display fixtures and, more particularly, to display fixtures wherein the overall height thereof is adjustable.
Display fixtures for displaying merchandise for sale are in wide use. A typical application of such a display fixture is in the area of supermarket check-out counters where a large number of display fixtures are usually provided for displaying merchandise such as magazines. Typically, such a display fixture includes a perforated panel held in a substantially vertical plane by side support members. Magazines pockets are then supported on the panel by means of hooks on the pockets which are adapted to fit through the panel perforations.
One of the problems associated with conventional display fixture construction is the fact that conventional display fixtures have in the past been constructed of a fixed size. If it is desired to change the size of the display fixture, such as to add more magazine pockets, or use larger pockets, the entire display fixture has to be replaced. This is extremely inefficient because either the merchandising establishment or the fixture distributor has to stock a large number of display fixtures of different sizes.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved display fixture.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a size-adjustable display fixture.